


Not A Hero

by Sbpagel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Criminal Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbpagel/pseuds/Sbpagel
Summary: Draco has done it again. He's managed to get himself neck deep in a mess he can't get out of. All he can do now is play his cards and hope that he can get himself out of it ... again.





	Not A Hero

**Prologue**

At the very end of Knockturn Alley, where the cobble stones had barely a sign of wear and the sounds of Diagon were barely audible, you will find a bizarre selection of magical misfits. You could find Hags pilfering their wears, vampires hunting for their next feast and, if luck was not in your favour, a Warlock to curse you and yours. This was where the forgotten found themselves. Those you wouldn’t, or couldn’t, blend into the street full of light, noise and laughter.

If you were lucky enough to make it through the magical non-conformists, criminals and prostitutes, you would stumble upon a house. This house fit in very well with its surroundings. It was perfectly evil with an air of ‘Don’t come in. You’re not welcome. Kindly leave’. You will see spilled potions on the porch, a dead salamander hanging from the rafters and broken brooms by the door. If you were so inclined you could even smell the spoiled slugs seeping through the walls.

If you made it through society’s outcasts, feelings of impending doom and survived the stench long enough, you could open the door. There you would see mould encrusted carpets, moth infested furniture and termite ridden door frames. You could then walk through the parlour into the kitchen, here you will find the usual assortment of ‘bad guys’ who would call this dwelling home. They will have parchments on strewn across the table in front of them and something green bubbling in a cauldron behind them.

The kitchen of our evil home is not where our story begins. No, our story begins up the stairs and through the second door on the left. This is evil home’s tiny library. This library is where you will find our not-quite-a-hero. He’s sitting a large desk, brows crossed in confusion. He is tall, slim and with impossibly perfect, short, blonde hair. His general auror is one of, disturb me and you will find your nose permanently affixed to… well somewhere not very pleasant.

Draco Malfoy was not a fan of Hags, Vampires and Warlocks. He did not appreciate evil home’s spilled potions, spoiled slugs and moth infested furniture. He hated the ‘bad guys’ with their parchments and green goo. Draco Malfoy enjoyed order and things that he could control.

Draco resented the lighter side of the wizarding world. Resented their easy smiles, bright lights and blissful sleeps. He hated the darker side of the wizarding world. Hated their inability to conform, their uncouth attitudes and it’s general disregard for personal hygiene. That was why Draco Malfoy belonged at the very end of Knockturn Alley, just like everyone else here, he too was a magical misfit.

Draco Malfoy was determined, irritable, obnoxious and intelligent, he knew this all to be true. He was also irrevocably certain that he was a complete and utter idiot. He had fallen in with the ‘bad guys’ too far, again, and now he knew too much to ever leave, again.

How do we find ourselves in the middle of a story about someone so objectively unpleasant and stupid you ask? Well this is the story of a man finally finding his inner courage. The man who was the catalyst to the wizarding world finally finding a balance. This is the story of a man who would topple a would-be empire. A man who only one person will ever call a hero.

 

**Our story begins –**

“Fucking, shit, bollocks, fuck!”

 “Uncle Harry!”

 “Shit! I mean fuck! I mean, dammit, don’t tell your grandmother.” Harry bent down to rub the shin that was undoubtably throbbing and possibly bruising. He had walked into a bench, again.

 “You make me keep a lot of things from Grandma you know.” Teddy said with a sly smirk. “It would be a shame if one day I… forgot.”

Harry turned his head slightly to glare at his godson. “If you’re not sorted into Slytherin I swear I’ll eat my wand. Fine I’ll buy you ice cream. _After_ we buy all your school things. I swear this list has doubled since my first year.”

 “That’s because your old.” Teddy said simply. “I want three scoops AND a milkshake.”

 “Bloody snakes.” Harry grumbled as he bent to pick up the bags he had dropped, again.

 “Now, now Potter.” Draco drawled from above him. “Anyone would think that you’re not a fan of ours.”

Harry’s head shot up and he didn’t quite manage to fully fight off his smile. “This can’t be right. A Malfoy out during the day! Isn’t this a sight to behold? You best be careful, people may start to talk. What Nefarious acts are you committing today?”

 “Nothing untoward I assure you. I was merely walking down the street and happened to see you walk into yet another inanimate object.” Draco moved closer, so his breath was skirting across Harry’s ear. “Those muggle trousers of yours are far too tight to be strictly legal. You could turn even the most upstanding citizen into a deviant.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I put them on in the hopes that I’d attract a young attractive bloke. See any around?”

Draco growled. “You’re such a tease.”

 “Uncle Harry!” Teddy complained, forcing Draco to reluctantly step away. “You promised ice cream!”

 “Well hello Ted.” Draco smiled down at the child. “How is my favourite cousin?”

 “Hungry.” He shot Harry a glare. “Grandma says that you don’t come around for tea enough. She says that you must be hiding something. Is that true? I can keep a secret you know.”

Harry scoffed. “Yeah but it’ll cost you. Spoiled brat he is.” Teddy elbowed him.

 “You can tell your grandmother.” Draco said with an eyebrow raised. “To one, stop talking to my mother. And two that I am a very important and highly in demand man. Not to mention that I am the peak of attractiveness.” Draco added for Harry’s benefit. “Anyway gentlemen, I must be off. Potter, it is always a pleasure.”

 “You too Malfoy.” Harry said with a smile. “Come on kid, text books and uniforms then ice cream.”

Draco watched Harry and Teddy walk into Flourish and Blotts before he pulled his hood up and continued down the street. It was entirely too warm to actually wear a cloak but being hot was infinitely better than being spat on. The war was more than a decade ago but sometimes he still felt like the dark mark was on his forehead rather than his arm. He could practically feel the glares as he made his way to Knockturn Alley.

He scowled as he thought over his conversation with Harry. ‘This is taking too long, moustache won’t be happy’. He made his way through Knockturns questionable visitors, passed stores with increasingly dark artefacts and avoided the prostitutes sitting on the low wall outside of the evil house.

Before he could sneak up the stairs a voice called, “Malfoy, a word.”

 “Circe save me.” He grumbled to himself before walking into the kitchen. Sitting around the table was moustache, glasses and three large buffoons Draco never paid much mind to.

Moustache looked up. “I trust that things with Potter are moving forward.”

 “They’re progressing.” He said simply.

 “Jus’ fuck ‘im.” Glasses grunted. “s’not tha’ ‘ard. Men like Potter, they like pillow talk they do. They let ou’ all kinds ‘o’ stuff when they’re well buggered.”

 “You have no finesse.” Draco rolled his eyes. “A man like Potter has more trust issues than a thrice wronged maiden. Or dear departed headmaster saw to that. I also need not remind you about the last time someone tried the direct approach.” David still had five years left on his sentence.

Moustache turned back to his parchment. “We need to move forward eventually Malfoy. We have our buyers, we just need the goods.”

 “And before we move forward we need to know what the Auror’s know. I get it.” Draco snapped. “I’ll be upstairs. Disturb me and lose a finger.”

Draco locked himself in the small library and pulled out his well-worn copy of the Museum of Magical History’s floor plan. They had the place cased and the employees catalogued. The plan was ready, and everybody involved knew their roles. They were set to move in when glasses had informed them that the Auror’s were getting too close. Normally they’d just move onto something else, but this job was too important. It would be the biggest score of their careers. They could all retire once it was over.

That coming December would mark Draco’s eighth year in the game. He had long ago given up actually getting his hands dirty with the physical theft. His talents were behind the scenes. He was the strategist and he was the best in the game. He would research a buildings history and the employees backgrounds. He was bloody good at what he did. He could tell you the mortar used on the bricks and the names of a security guards third cousin. They weren’t the fastest team, but they were the best.

Because he didn’t get his hands dirty, certain inept Hench Men felt he didn’t pull his weight enough. This was how he had been handed his current assignment. It was up to him to seduce the head Auror on their case. Potter had taken over the task force designed to hunt them down after their last job. Draco was actually quite proud of that one. They had broken into the Department of Magical Artefacts and acquired two grimoires used by Grindelwald. The ministry seemed to have taken this as a personal insult, so they set their most cut-throat investigator on them.

He sighed. Moustache was right, this needed to move along faster. Who knew how long it would take to actually open up? It could be months. ‘Bloody paranoid wanker’ Draco thought to himself as he pulled out parchment, quill and ink.

_Potter_  
I find myself hiding in the Manors kitchen writing you after being infuriatingly distracted. I am meant to be in the parlour ~~suffering~~ enjoying mother and her ~~dullest~~ delightful comrades. Yet all I can think of is a pair of frustratingly tight muggle trousers. Mrs breath-always-smells was discussing her sons OWL results and into my mind your perfectly round behind wanders in, uninvited. This is highly inconvenient, and I demand that you rectify the situation.  
I have made reservations at the Seers Eye for 7 tomorrow night. I expect you to be there so that we can discuss the issues you are causing.  
Malfoy

Three hours later Draco was lying on his own bed, in his own flat. He lived in a muggle part of London, aware from sneers and judgment. He was mentally kicking himself over the letter, he had pushed it too far too quickly and scared Potter off. He huffed to himself and rolled over to look out of his window, that’s when he saw a tawny owl staring at him. A tawny owl staring at him, with a letter clutched in his talons. He jumped up and tore it away. It was a response.

_Malfoy_  
Usually when someone requests a date, there’s a question mark hiding somewhere. You’ve always been an arrogant snot, so I’ll just let that faux pas slide.  
My ‘perfectly round behind’ will be there however you’ll have to work a bit harder before my charming personality makes an appearance.  
Potter

_Potter_

_I have been waiting 18 years for your charming personality to show up, I long ago gave up holding my breath. Mine however will be there positively dripping in politeness and enthusiasm._  
Malfoy  
Malfoy  
Please don’t change yourself for little old me.  
Potter

_Wanker_

_Git_

_See you Friday._

~*~

Friday evening Draco was sitting at the bar of the Seers Eye. He liked it here. The establishment didn’t care who you were or what your past was. If you could afford their overpriced wine list you were more than welcome. Because of that the that the restaurant attracted the wizarding worlds elite. Be you politician, socialite or criminal mastermind, all could dine on china plates at The Seers Eye.

 “Being date on a first date is incredibly bad etiquette.”

Draco smiled down at his whiskey. “When one dines with a Potter, alcohol is mandatory.”

Harry laughed as he sat down on the next stool. “I should have said no to coming here. I hate this place. Everyone wants my opinion on everything, it’s draining. Not to mention I end up arresting half the people here.”

Draco looked up. “So why’d you come?”

Harry studied him for a long while. “Intrigue.”

Before Draco could respond, a booming voice sounded from across the bar. “Auror Potter!”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Hold my hand.”

 “What? Why?”

Harry shook his head. “Just do it.” He snatched Draco’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Mister Readwin.” Harry said to the man who approached. He was tall, slightly pudgy with brown hair that didn’t quite succeed at covering the balding top. “It’s good to see you. Having a pleasant evening?”

 “Yes indeed.” Mr Readwin said with a smile. “It’s always a wonderful night here, so many interesting people. My wife wanted me to come over and invite you to join us, but I can see that you are otherwise occupied.”

 “That’s just too bad isn’t it?” Harry pulled Draco’s hand onto his lap.

Quirking an eyebrow Draco said, “Oh but Harry, we simply cannot deny Mr Readwin and his wonderful wife, it just wouldn’t be prudent. We would be delighted.”

 “But Draco, dear.” Harry said barely moving his lips. “Weren’t we meant to be having a special evening?”

 “Tosh!” Draco proclaimed. “I’m sure Mr and Mrs Readwin would make it doubly so.”

 “Wonderful!” Mr Readwin clapped once. “My wife will be thrilled! I’ll just get the waiter’s to move some tables around and come and get you shall I?”

 “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Harry hissed when Readwin walked off.

Draco smirked. “Made and interesting night even more so? I’ll take any opportunity to make you uncomfortable.”

Harry swallowed the rest of Draco’s whiskey in one gulp. “I hate you. Very simply, I hate you. Those are two of the most insufferable bores that the ministry has ever spat out. He’ll spend the night droning on about tax reform and some new legislation or another and she’ll go on and on about how I simply must go to her next charity auction.”

 “Well giving to charity is important Potter.” Draco said with a smirk.

 “She wants to auction off me!”

Draco laughed. “Well if it’s for a good cause?”

Harry glared. “Stop being contrary for the sake of it, it’s not cute.”

 “I’m always cute.”

 “Auror Potter, Mister Malfoy?” A young witch in black robes approached. “My name is Samantha, I’ll be showing you to your table now.”

 “Are you completely sure that it’s ready?” Harry asked desperately. “It won’t take a little longer? 5 minutes? An hour or 3?”

 “Right this way sir.” She said with a small wink.

Harry reluctantly rose while Draco laughed at him. “How far is the jump from these windows? 5 meters maybe? Do you think I could land it?”

Samantha bit back a smile. “Those are not real window’s Auror Potter, I’m afraid you would be running into a brick wall. We do have a back door through the kitchen.” Harry’s eyes were hopeful. “However Minister Shacklebolt is dinning tonight with some of his department heads. You’d need to walk straight past them.”

Draco let out another loud laugh, Harry looked like a kicked crup.

 

“Your table gentlemen.” Samantha stepped aside so that they could sit.

When she bent to pour Harry a glass of wine he whispered. “There is a huge tip coming your way if you make sure that this is the first table served all night. Please make this go as fast as possible.”

 “A bigger one if you drag it out.” Draco added.

Before Samantha could respond, Mr Readwin spoke up. “Auror Potter it is so good of you to indulge an old married couple. I am so sorry to have interrupted your evening.”

 “It’s Harry, please. My date was quite insistent, I could hardly deny the three of you.” Draco was astounded at how well and quickly Harry slipped into a society mask, it was impressive.

Mrs Readwin smiled politely at him. “And of course you are the young Mister Malfoy. I had tea with your mother just last week.”

Draco raised his glass. “Not so young as I was and do call me Draco.”

 “Very well.” She smiled at them. “I am never one to refuse forgoing formality’s. I am Dorothy, and this is my husband Paul.”

Paul leaned across the table. “Harry, have you had a chance to go over that marriage tax reform that I sent to your office? It has some ramifications that may be frowned upon at first, but the end result could be truly wonderful.”

Harry stood heavily on Draco’s foot. “I haven’t as yet I’m sorry, they are still sitting on my desk I just haven’t had a chance.”

 “You must have a few of those piled on that thing by now.” Paul said with a smile, not offended in the slightest. “I must have sent you 5 and I know Stephen McKercher has sent some as well.”

As the night wore on Harry was growing increasingly agitated. He was flustered, kept shuffling in his seat and was trying to swot invisible bugs from his ear. Meanwhile, Draco was seemingly engrossed in conversation with Dorothy and Peter, wearing a devilish grin.

Once they bid farewell to the Readwin’s, then men began walking through the almost deserted Diagon Alley. “Overall a rather pleasant evening don’t you think?” Harry pushed Draco against a deserted store front and pinned his hands above his head. “Well now Potter, aren’t we impatient.”

 “You are a total wanker.” Harry growled. “I was sitting through dinner all night with this.” He thrust his erection into Draco’s hip. “She was going on and on about charity balls and all I could feel was your tongue in my ear. I was drinking wine and felt you _licking my neck._ ”

Draco gasped as Harry bit down hard on his ear lobe. “Neat charm that one.” He managed to pant as Harry moved his teeth lower.

 “He was going on about some upcoming pureblood wedding and all I could think about was tongue on my cock.” Harry moved one of his hands lower, keeping his other holding Draco’s wrists. “I kept imagining tugging on your hair while you swallowed me whole.” Harry was palming Draco through his robes while biting and licking his neck. “You’re a right pain, you know that?”

 “Oh god yes.” Draco had no idea what Harry was saying. He just wanted more. More friction. More skin. More teeth. He was losing himself in the simple feeling of Harry, when quite suddenly Harry stepped away and started walking down the street. “Potter!” What the fuck? What am I meant to do with this?” Draco pointed at the tenting in his pants.

 “Deal with it!” Harry spat over his shoulder, along with two fingers, before disapparating.

 “You’re a fucking prick Scarhead!” Draco yelled at the air. Ignoring the muttered, ‘Well I never’ from a passing with, he disapparated back to his own home. After a long, cold, shower and a pot of tea, Draco was calm enough to collapse into bed. Only he wasn’t alone. The now very familiar tawny owl was standing on his pillow, letter in its claw. Grinning, Draco tore it open.

_M_  
I’m picking you up Wednesday at 6, we’re going muggle.  
P

_P_  
And what if I had plans?  
M

_M_  
Cancel them. Unless you don’t want me to finish what I started.  
P

_P_  
I should leave you hanging, that was very rude what you pulled.  
M

_M_  
You’ll probably want to wear jeans.  
P

~*~

Wednesday evening Found Draco staring at his full-length mirror admiring the jeans he had commandeered from Blaise. He was no stranger to ‘going muggle’, he was able to walk around without a hood and no one cared what he had done or who he was. The jeans he was wearing were almost painted on. They highlighted the curve of him ass and the length of his legs. There was no way Potter could resist. When he walked into his kitchen all happy thoughts dissipated, Moustache was there.

 “You need to leave.” Draco hissed walking back into his living room. “You know very well that you’re not to turn up here.”

 “No one saw me.” Moustache said pulling out a folded paper and putting it on the coffee table. “Congratulations are in order, you made the front page.”

Draco looked down. It was a copy of Saturday’s Prophet. Someone had managed to snap a photo of Harry pinning him to the wall but hadn’t managed to get his face. It was titled, ‘Chosen one’s mystery lover’. “I’m aware.”

 “I hear,” Moustache went on. “That you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit at dinner.”

 “Am I not allowed to enjoy my work?” Draco said shrugging on a dark jacket. “Potter’s a good-looking bloke, there’s no denying that.”

 “As long as you remember that it is in fact work.” Moustache folded his arms. “That you don’t get too … captivated.”

 “You’re insane, you know that?” Draco slipped his wand into his breast pocket.

 “It’s not exactly a secret that the two of you have been drawn towards each other over the years. There was apparently chemistry even in your teen years.” Moustache said walking towards him. “It’s more than just money on the line here, remember your place.”

 “You aren’t my boss, stop acting that way.” Draco spat. “Your brainless muscle might look at you like you’re the next Merlin, but I’ve got more brains than that. I know my job and I know what’s at stake. I do not need you coming here to remind me. Now if you would kindly fuck,” Two heavy knocks sounded at the door. “Hide that’s him.”

Draco waited until Moustache had hidden in his room before opening the door. What he saw made his mouth go dry. This is why Potter was the most formidable Auror, why people were scared of him. He was wearing dark jeans, heavy boots, a dark button up and a deep red coat. You could taste the power rolling off of him. He was every woman and gay man’s fantasy. ‘You’d be an idiot to try and fuck him over.’ Draco thought to himself, then added, ‘Fuck’.

 “This is where you would normally say hi.” Harry said leaning against the door frame.

Draco cleared his throat. “Hi.”

 “Nice jeans.” Harry said looking him over. “They might be a bit tight though. Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 “I’ll be fine.” Draco said stepping into the hall.

 “You ready?”

Draco followed him down the stairs and onto the street. “No.”

Harry grinned and began walking away. “It’ll be fun.”

 “No.”

 “Malfoy get on.” Harry straddled a dark red motorcycle.

 “No.”

 “I will leave you behind.” Harry secured his helmet and held one out to Draco.

 “No.”

 “You’ll be perfectly safe, trust me.” Harry’s voice was muffled.

 “No.”

Harry cocked his head to the side. “Are you scared?”

Draco grumbled and stomped over. “No I’m not scared Potter. If we die I will spend our entire afterlives reminding you that you are an ugly speckled git who should know better than to get on something that was guaranteed to break both of our necks.”

 “Looking forward to it.” Harry chuckled as Draco put his own helmet on. “Hold on tight!” Harry yelled as the bike roared into life.

 “To what!” Draco almost slipped backwards as Harry lurched into the traffic. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s waist, he began a mantra of ‘I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

As they pulled to a stop at a set of traffic lights, Harry turned slightly. “I will just keep driving until you relax, we’ve already past where we’re going twice. Just enjoy it, Merlin you’re high strung.”

Draco reluctantly loosened his grip and let his shoulders fall. After that, it was actually surprisingly easy to have fun. His legs ached and Harry was right about the jeans being too tight, but it was exhilarating. They sped between cars and watched lights blur beside them. Yes Draco liked his job quite a bit.

 “How are you feeling?” Harry asked after helping Draco off of the bike.

 “Fuck you Potter. I think my balls have taken up permanent residence up my ass.” Draco said adjusting himself. “Where are we anyway?” They were standing at the end of a street filled with stalls, bright lights and people. He could see a river in the background.

 “Night markets.” Harry said walking towards them. “Amazing street food.”

As they walked Harry had convinced him to try something fried at the end of a stick, two different types of brown sludge that set his tongue aflame and some pink drink, he drew the line at the fried eels. He found it surreal at how easy it was to talk. They were able to joke about work and their friends. Discuss Teddy’s upcoming first term and Hogwarts, both hoping that it was a bit easier than their own. Harry even admitted that he saw his mother on a semi regular basis.

 “Well she has lunch with Andromeda once a week.” Harry explained as the walked along the river front. “I see her if I’m over visiting Ted or at some ministry event we’re both at.”

 “You probably see her more than I do.” Draco admitted.

 “She’s mentioned that.” Harry laughed a little. “Why don’t you see her? I got the impression you were close.”

Draco thought it over for a moment. That wasn’t an easy question. Part of him wanted to spend as much time with his mother as possible. When he was growing up, she was as close to a best friend as he ever got. He wanted to mend old fences and try to make his way home. A larger part of him though, knew that this was the easiest and safest way. If he got to close to her, someone could use her against him. One day he would either be arrested or have to leave, he couldn’t stand to see the disappointment in her eyes when she learned the truth. He was a coward, he had always known this, but she was his mum. Finally he said, “It’s just easier this way.”

Harry dropped him off with apologies about an unscheduled early meeting and the promise of an owl. Draco was glad that moustache had shown himself out, he had too much on his mind to deal with him as well. Potter was surprising, that in itself should not come as a shock really. Harry always had a way of knocking him off kilter. Potter was meant to be strong and brooding. He was meant to be immature and reckless. He was meant to be someone he use and spit out. Instead, he was fun. He had a wickedly sharp wit, he laughed easily and often. He was adventurous, kind and had a very real vulnerability about him. He only ever pushed Draco far enough for him to try something new but not far enough for him to be uncomfortable.

Draco was in over his head, again.

~*~

Over the next three weeks they went on 5 dates and Draco was starting to lose his mind a little. They hadn’t gone further than a hurried snog and a quick grope which was causing even a slight breeze to make him harder than ice. Moustache was growing annoyingly impatient. Every time he went to evil house he was peppered with questions and accusations. Draco told him and glasses that Harry was keeping Draco at arm’s length, but, that was only the half-truth.

Draco had given up lying to himself slowly over the years. He could no longer find solace in denials. He was very well aware that he was falling for Harry and by the time he realised this to be true, it was too late to stop it. He found himself waiting for a tawny owl to bring a scandalous notes. He visited his aunt and cousin with increasing frequency in the hope that Harry would turn up. Guilt took over when he lay in bed every night. Guilt for what he was doing and what he was still to put Harry through. This could only end badly. Every way he looked at it, Harry would end up putting Draco in a dark cell. Maybe he’d end up next to Lucius. Draco had to end it.

The evening of their 6th date, Draco was standing at Harry’s door, gathering the strength to knock. His palms were sweating, he’d break it off at the end of the night, he just wanted one more happy memory. He took a deep breath and knocked sharply once. Harry opened the door quickly and stepped out into the hall.

 “You are not wearing that to dinner.” Draco said in horror. Harry was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a jumper with a large ‘H’ knitted in the middle, he wasn’t even wearing shoes.

 “I tried to get a hold of you all day.” Harry said in a panicked whisper. “I Floo’d 4 times and sent owls, 5 of them!”

Draco was confused. “I haven’t been home all day. What’s wrong?”

 “I fucked up.” Harry said simply.

 “What did you do?”

 “I kind of forgot that I had invited Ron and Hermione over for dinner.”

 “Tonight?”

 “Yep.”

 “Here?”

 “Yep.”

 “Weasley and Granger are on their way over here, for dinner, tonight?”

 “It’s actually Weasley and Weasley now, they’ve been married for a few years. They’re trying for a kid.” Harry said distractedly. “And no, they’re already here. Hermione’s making dinner and Ron’s thrashing me at chess.”

 “Potter!”

 “I’m sorry!” Harry said quickly. “I did try to warn you.”

 “What do we do?”

Harry swallowed. “You can leave, or you know you could stay? It’s up to you.”

Draco was taken aback. “They wouldn’t mind me being here? Wont they be uncomfortable?”

 “Merlin no, I told them we were dating, and they seemed fine with it.” Harry shrugged. “I was more concerned that you’d feel awkward. That’s a room full of Gryffindors behind me.”

Purely out of curiosity and astonishment, Draco said, “Ok I’ll stay.”

Harry broke into a wide smile. “Perfect.”

As they crossed the threshold, it struck Draco that this was the first time that he had actually been inside of Harry’s flat. It was absolutely nothing like what he was expecting. An Auror’s home is meant to be dark and barely lived in. There should be casefile’s strewn across every flat surface and empty take away containers falling out of bins. Auror’s work such long hours that their homes because a place that had hot running water and clean uniforms. Harry’s home though, was exactly that, a home.

The front door opened into a large shared living and dining space. There were two doors closed to his right and a hallway with four more on his left. The furniture was richly coloured, plus and was inviting him to make a pot of tea and sink in. There was a large window that spread the length of the room looking out into the London night. Draco’s personal favourite was the photos. Frames were hung on walls and placed on bookshelves. The room even smelled like Harry. Draco loved it.

 “Nice digs.” Draco said with a smile.

 “Don’t compliment him on it.” Weasley said from the chess board in front of the fire place. “Hermione and Ginny decorated when he brought the place. He wasn’t even allowed to pick his cutlery. They still come over once a week to make sure he hasn’t destroyed anything and that there is no underwear in the cold box.”

Harry had a red tint across his nose. “That was one time and I was in a rush. I’m not completely hopeless either. The photos were my idea.”

 “Harry I’ve got you in three not four moves.” Weasley called with excitement.

Harry scowls. “You know I can’t play you don’t need to rub it in.”

 “It’s because your attention span is to short.” Draco said studying the room. “You need to think four or five moves ahead to actually win.”

 “Malfoy you and I are playing after dinner.” Weasley said in a way that left little room to argue. “Harry get us a beer yeah? Hermione tried to cut my fingers off last time I went in there.”

 “If you stayed out of the kitchen I wouldn’t have needed to.” Granger’s head poked out of one of the closed doors. “Draco, hi, good to see you.”

 “I was trying to help.” Weasley complained.

Hermione huffed. “You put garlic in the custard you knob head.”

 “I like garlic! You like garlic!” Weasley complained in confusion.

 “You know, I actually make a great cinnamon and nutmeg custard.” Draco said quietly. “I could poach some pears if you have them?”

 “Really?” Hermione said lighting up. “Excellent! Come in. Ron you stay.”

Harry followed them in to grab two bottles, before he could leave Draco took his hand and squeezed hard. “You’ll be fine.” Harry whispered. “Just don’t be a prick unless you want a black eye.” Then winked and added. “Again.”

 “Asshole.” Draco muttered. He could do this. He could stand alone in a room with Hermione Granger. The girl he tormented through school. The girl who he let be tortured by his aunt in his own home. The girl he was raised to believe had no right to be standing next to him. He could do this, in a room with sharp objects. He shot a last terrified look at the closed door.

Sighing he rolled up his sleeves and got started. At some point between cracking eggs and pealing fruit, he began to relax. The two of them were silent but it felt more on the natural side than the awkward. They were able to side step each other and instinctually knew how to help the other. He was actually able to have a rather pleasant time cooking with her. Gryffindor’s would be his downfall.

 “I hope you know,” Granger said finally breaking the silence. “Harry actually seems really happy since you two started dating.  He’s actually home by 8 most nights these days.”

Suddenly awkward Draco started rubbing his neck. “Well that’s good, I think.”

She smiled kindly at him. “It’s very good Draco. He’s been working on this big case for the past few months, I think you’ve given him a much needed distraction.”

Draco fought down the guilt that was always sitting so close to the surface these days. He merely smiled and kept working.

Dinner was actually surprisingly pleasant. Weasley spoke about Quidditch and the shop that he ran with his brother and Granger actually had some surprisingly unique views on a recent arithmancy paper that had just been published. The four of them were laughing freely by the time Harry eventually walked them out.

 “Are you ok?” Harry had walked over to where Draco was staring, confused, at an old photo of Hogwarts Golden Trio. It must have been taken after one of Harry’s tasks in their fourth year.

 “They really don’t mind do they?” Draco turned to Harry with wide eyes. “They’ve really moved on? I almost killed him, and he sat there and joked with me all night.”

 “Well yeah.” Harry said as if this was the most logically thing in the world. “We’ve all got on with our lives. School and the war were both a long time ago, we’re all different people now. You’re a different person now.”

Draco stared into the green eyes in front of him, did they always sparkle like that? How is this man so perfect? How is he able to take all of everything Draco had done to wrong him and just put it to the side. He didn't deserve the way Harry was looking at him, but he wanted it. This will end in flames but in the meantime will take whatever he could get. 

Draco reaches up and traces the lines in Harry's neck. His body is calm but inside he is combusting. 'How are you real?' he asks himself before closing the distance. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Draco’s waist. Neither knows who but someone deepens the kiss, someone starts removing clothes and someone moves towards the bedroom. Neither man knows and neither man cares. 

Draco is naked on Harry's bed, burgundy sheets, he should have known. When he thought of sex with Harry he had thought of fast pounding against a wall and hard bites to his neck. Once again, harry surprises him. He was led back onto a large bed, the sheets soft and warm below him. Harry straddled his thighs and whispered words Draco couldn’t decipher as clothes were slowly striped away.

His skin was burning as hands, lips and teeth caressed every inch of skin. Harry suckled on nipples, hips, arms, anywhere he could reach. Draco was merely a puddle. A vague part of his brain chastised him for submitting so willingly, but a larger part of him was relishing in the intoxicating feeling of being completely worshipped.

When the first finger entered him, he didn’t flinch, he didn’t cry out, it felt right. It felt right to have Harry above him, stretching him. When Harry finally pushed himself in, Draco was so far on edge a slight breeze in the right direction would send him over.

They moved together, Harry never giving up control and Draco never once trying. For Draco it felt like a release, allowing himself to forgive his own mistakes, allowing himself to move forward. He was allowing himself to open up, to let someone in, to be vulnerable.

When Draco woke in the early hours of the next morning, he traced the lines of Harry’s back marvelling at how all of this was possible.

 “How are you even real?” He whispered into the night.

~*~

For three weeks Draco allowed himself to be swept away in the magic of Harry. Moustache and Glasses had taken to showing up at all hours of the day and night with demands for information and updates. He always managed to throw them off with vague answers. He had been spending almost every night with Harry and the guilt was becoming physically painful.

After another night of being with Harry, Draco woke up in a cold and empty bed. It was still early, the sun not even beginning to rise yet. He pulled out the sheet, wrapped it around his naked body and went in search for his prize. Finding Harry at his desk, frowning at thick stack of parchment in front of him. Looking up he gave Draco his best most dazzling smile.

 “Your hair’s a right mess.”

 “You’re mean.” Draco grumbled and perched himself on the corner of the desk. “What are you doing?”

 “Working.” Harry said with a sad smile. His free had was absently tracing circles on Draco’s thigh.

 “Anything dangerous?”

 “Nothing I can’t handle.” Harry flattened out his palm. “I’ve been working on this case for about a year or so now. High level thieves, they’ve managed to break into places most people though impenetrable. I think we’re just about ready to move in on them, but there’s something missing and I can’t figure out what. It keeps me awake trying to figure out the last piece, so I bring the files home with me.”

Draco swallowed and nodded. What he had spent months trying to figure out was just handed to him, Harry was close. The auror was a smart man, Draco had no doubt that he would have it all figured out eventually. Draco would have to put it all to an end.

 “Come back to bed.” Harry took Draco’s proffered hand. Draco made love to him in the wee hours of that morning. He tried to put everything into it, goodbye, I’m sorry, I love you.

Once Harry was snoring softly beside him, Draco crawled out of the bed and apparated home to gather what he needed. When he got back, he began to write.

_Harry my dearest Harry_  
Oh Harry where do I even begin? I could start by saying it was me all along, I was that missing piece that you were searching for. But that would be redundant wouldn’t it? You already know that it was me. I saw it in your eyes last night. You did it just before you fell asleep, you put the puzzle together. The thing is Harry, dearest Harry, you’re not even close. Oh Harry if you weren’t so frustratingly, annoyingly Harry.  
I know that it’s selfish of me to leave like this, but I couldn’t stand to see your face when you make the decision to do what is right. That’s what I love the most about you, did you know? No matter how impossible the task, you will always do what is right.  
You’re so close Harry, what’s in the packages I’ve left for you will help you with the rest. Did you ever ask yourself along the line why we were doing it? Until the latest one we were planning, money never had a lot to do with it. Have you learned to play 5 steps ahead yet?  
I got into this game not long after the war. It was never a case of making my fortune and striding off on my own, leaving England and the Malfoy name in my wake. I was merely having a drink. Knockturn Alley was the one place that I could go and not be repeatedly tormented. I was sitting at a bar and a man came up and spoke to me. Oh Harry, dearest Harry, I was besotted. He was the first person to see who I was, past the mark, past the hair, past the name. He listened to me and he genuinely cared. He needed help with a job and, well, I’ve always been good at research. We worked together for years, until one day, he died Harry. A stupid mistake he made when a job went bad. I swore to close my heart when that happened, it hurt too much, more fool me right Harry? This game is the strongest drug there is, I couldn’t stop even without him,  
It wasn’t long after that I was first approached. It was my chance to make a name for myself, not stand in my fathers shadow. To help rebuild what my family had helped to destroy. He told us that he would bring back the balance the Dark Lord stole from us. I’m not a strong person Harry, I feel for the manipulations all over again.  
I’m sure by now that you have figured out that everything we stole, you ended up finding again it what seemed to be a completely unrelated case. Isn’t that funny? Did the legislation about possessing dark artefacts becoming illegal, strike you as odd at all? Seems a bit much to give someone a lifetime sentence for possession doesn’t it?  
Harry, the clues you have always needed having been sitting within a foot of where you spend most of your time. My boss has been sending them to you, like a rabbit into a trap. Don’t you remember? They spoke of you often after our dinner, they were quite enamoured. Mr and Mrs Readwin are quite the unassuming couple, don’t you think?  
They lost a lot in the war. Two things were of great importance. The first, their daughter, the second, their minds. They want to eradicate the sacred 28. Not just pureblood ideals or the bigotry that some of us were raised with, but purebloods themselves. There are reforms in the works that will make the tax on a pureblood marriage too rich for even my sickle. They will force even the happily married to divorce and procreate with half-bloods and muggle-borns.  
Their eventual plan is to use the death penalty for any curse in which could be even in the remotest way, considered dark. You could be imprisoned for a jinx, the kind you threw at me in our 1st year or vice versa. They are mixing with the likes of me because, to be quite blunt, they do not have a choice, yet. Behind the scenes they are gathering support within the ministry.  
You’re about to take down another dark lord Harry. Will wonders never cease?  
Tell my mother that I’m sorry, I wasn’t ever good enough to deserve her. That I hope one day she will learn to hate me a little less. Tell Teddy, as he grows, that he is so lucky. He has so much love around him, love so strong it hurts to witness.  
Harry, my dearest Harry. I never told you, I was too cowardly. It’s easier with a quill. I love you. I hope that when you begin to hunt me down, you’ll show just a sliver of mercy and end me quickly. I guess this is where the cat and mouse game begins, yes?  
Catch me if you can.  
Always yours.  
Draco

He left the letter open onto of the thick envelopes of evidence on Harry’s desk. With one last look at Harry’s sleeping form, he left.

 

**Three weeks later**

"That's it I've had enough." Pansy fell onto his bed. "We're going out tonight. We’ll drink too much and flirt with men who can't speak a word if English."

Draco glared at her. He had turned up at her Italian Vila in the middle of the night. She hadn't asked a single question just set him up in her spare room and made sure he ate. "You're married."

"Yes but you’re not and you're far to muslin." Pansy said with a sad smile. "I don't know what happened in England, but this is Italy. Here we eat, drink and have sex. It is time you live like a local."

"I'll go out with you, but I won't be flirting with some sweaty hairy Italian man."

"You could always fuck a tourist." She said with a grin. 

"Mistress." a house elf came in. "There is a man asking for you, he wouldn't give his name but said you would love to meet him."

"Sounds promising." Pansy said with a hopeful grin and a wink. 

She was gone less than a minute. "Draco I think you should get your ass out here!!"

Confused he walked into the hall. The living room opened out onto a large balcony. Standing there was a man broad shoulders, dark hair, a white button up with sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of khakis. Even facing the ocean Draco would recognise Harry anywhere. 

 “Care to explain why Harry fucking Potter is in my home?” Pansy hissed at him.

"I'm going to need some privacy."

"What did you do?" She whispered angrily. "What have you done?"

"I'll explain everything but please?"

Clearly not happy about it she stormed out of the room with an angry, “Fine.”

"Come to arrest me then?" Draco said sitting down at the small table. 

Harry finally turned. "Didn't think you'd be the kind to run out in the middle of the night."

"Yes well, I needed the head start. Not that it seems to have done me much good."

Harry took a piece of parchment out of his top pocket and threw it on the table. 

"Is this my summons? A list of my charges?"

"Just read it Draco."

Intrigued by the use of his first name he opened the page. 

_To Draco Lucius Malfoy_  
In the acknowledgement of the information that you have passed along that lead to the capture of Dorothy and Paul Readwin, the ministry has authorised a pardon on all of your past criminal breaches.   
It is due to your efforts that we were able to put an end to a threat that had the power to send us into yet another era of darkness. We are thankful for the role that you played and know that a pardon is the least we can do.   
Unfortunately a pardon is all that we can offer. Due to the sensitive nature of what we have uncovered the case has been marked as level 1 clearance only.   
Please know that we are working on reshaping the inner workings of the ministry in the hopes that corruption at this level won't be able to happen in the future.   
Thank you again. 

_Kind regards_

_Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Witness_

_Head Auror_

Harry James Potter

Draco’s mouth fell open at some point during the reading. "But... What?"

Harry was smirking at him. "You really do think that you're so clever don't you?"

"What?"

"Did you think I didn't know that you were a part of it? I was suspicious when you started flirting with me. But you confirmed it all yourself."

"No I didn't."

"You need to talk to your mother more." Harry said with an irritating smile.

"You always say that."

"That first letter you sent me. Do you remember what it said?"

"I invited you to dinner."

Harry shook his head. "Actually you told me we were having dinner. But you also told me that you were having lunch with your mother. It was a Wednesday. Do you know what your mother does on Wednesdays?"

Draco shook his head. 

"She has lunch with her sister. She was trying to set me up with some man she met at a charity ball when your letter came."

Draco’s heart sank. "You knew all along."

"You're not the only one who can think a few moves ahead Draco."

"Why did you go along with it?"

"I told you, I was intrigued. Then I wanted to figure out what you were doing. Then after we had dinner with Ron and Hermione you looked so astounded that anyone would treat you like an equal, I knew you were just as trapped as you were in 6th year. So I tried to figure out a way to get you out. I started laying the ground work to show that you've always been my informant. 

 “In your letter you said that I will always do what's right no matter how difficult. The thing is there is something about me that you forgot."

"What?" Draco said with wide eyes.

"I'll do whatever I can do to protect the people I love."

Draco moved to stand in front of Harry. "Will you ever stop surprising me?"

Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and whispered into his lips. "Not likely"

**Fin**


End file.
